eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Azara the Seer
The Basics Azara spawns as the final wave of three-wave ring event that starts as soon as someone steps too far off the elevator platform that just carried you to the 2nd floor. First wave is four elite guards, second wave is there elite guards and a sorceress who spawns to the east. Each spawns in fixed locations spaced around the main room and will run to their hated target, frontal-attacking everything along the way. In addition to a 180-degree frontal with a very respectable range, Azara has two non-extendable arcane detrimentals (Dark Wind and Divine Force) on 40 second timers. Around once a minute, she will put out an emote that is visible to everyone in your raid. When the emote goes off, she roots herself in place and direction (meaning that she wont turn to follow her hated target) and gives you 3 seconds to get away from her before her massive arcane AOE goes off. Just in case your healers weren't working hard enough, she has a reactive that has a chance to put a curable arcane detrimental on whoever hit her. There is no penalty for curing this detrimental. You do not have to just "heal through it." That is an urban legend that is unsupported by combat parses. This arcane detrimental will happen constantly through the fight, so a healer that is obsessive-compulsive about keeping his group detrimental-free is going to go nuts after about a minute of this fight. :) The Fight There are a million ways to go about it, but they all hinge on one of two basic principles. Either you can have your MT joust the big AOE and drag her around the room, or you can have your MT bury his/her back in to a corner and try to survive the big AOE. Which one you choose should depend on your tank and your healers, but either can work. If you choose the joust method, plan to have the bulk of your raid in the inner circle of the elevator platform. Your MT should use the stairs for frames of reference and fight her at the base of each. When the red AOE message comes up, pull your raid back to the inner circle and send your tank to the next set of stairs (essentially moving in a clockwise or counterclockwise fashion). Following the AOE, she will run to the MT and the fight will resume, but anyone who moves in to attack her should approach her from behind instead of the side. Other Notes Don't revive as you won't be able to get back up to the fight. If you wipe and have to revive the raid, have one person revive and run around downstairs as a bug that causes the first floor guards (that you just killed a few minutes prior) to respawn and wipe you again is a common occurrence. If you experience deaths during the second round of the ring event, slow your DPS down on the very last guard until you are fully recovered and ready for Azara. She can be very unforgiving to the unprepared raid force. Nremtp78 20:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC)